Mad Beginning
by xshaiyaxstar
Summary: New story, about The Mad Hatters Parents First Meeting! YAY! More info inside at the end of the story no flames please!


Chapter 1 Down The Rabbit Hole The First Time

Suzie has been going down the rabbit hole to visit her friends for some time now, ever since she stumbled upon it some years ago. Now the young woman squeezes through the hole and falls down the drop and onto a very large couch. A tall elegant brunette woman is waiting for her at the bottom,

"Honestly Suzie…you've done this so many times…you think you'd learn to fall gracefully." She chuckles, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Sorry Madelyn. Not all of us can be perfect you know." The two woman smile at each other and embrace as old friends do. "So Mandy, how's married life…better yet how's the baby?" One look at Mandy's belly tells Suzie that her best friend is very pregnant. "Any names yet?"

"No names yet dear. Just haven't found the perfect one yet. But I know it's a girl." She smiles and pats her tummy. "Lucien thinks it's a boy for sure…he'll be disappointed." Suzie chuckles at her friend's positivity.

"Come on Mandy, I'm cold and I need a warm cup of tea!" The girls link arms and walk out of the hallway and into the sunshine. "How I love the sun. Even on a crisp winter's day like this. I should have known it was winter down here…You wouldn't happen to have an extra coat at home do you?"

"I always do Suz. Now come on, I want you to see the new hat shop a man opened. He really is gorgeous, simply perfect for you!" She starts to drag her friend down the icy hill and into Wonderland Capitol.

"Oh Mandy! You know I hate being set up." She says, playfully hitting her friends arm. She knew at a very young age that she'd never get a guy. Not with her looks, Suzie stood tall, much taller than the average girl; at 5'11 she wasn't what a guy would call, beautiful. With her large nose and ridicules amount of freckles she was always an ugly duckling compared to the beauties of Wonderland. Her brilliant brown hair was the only perfect thing about her. Sleek and shiny and never in the way, though despite her looks she is very happy with her looks and her single lifestyle. _Who needs men? _ She always tells herself.

"Suzie? Hello!" Her head jerks up as Mandy rolls her eyes, "I said, Lets go to the hat shop first, the man is crazy about tea, I'm sure he'll have plenty to share, especially with two lovely ladies." Suzie smiles, but her heart isn't in it anymore, she does however follow Mandy into a small shop with green and orange and blue ribbons hanging from a sign that says, "The Mad Hat Shop" _what an odd name…_ She thinks to herself as a small ding chimes through the store when they walk in. Fast as lightening a very tall man appears from the back of the store, holding a tea cup in on hand and a hat box in the other,

"Bonjour Mademoiselles!" His voice is thick with a French accent, he smiles and Suzie's heart melts at his dimples. His wavy red hair falls to the bottom of his earlobes and bounces with every slightest movement. His nose, perfectly straight, has small distinguished freckles dotting along the sides, not like Suzie's who's freckles span out all over her body in random placements. "Looking for anything special?" He tips his small bowler hat, gaining a blush from Suzie and a smile from Mandy.

"No, but that tea smells absolutely terrific! Doesn't it Suz?" Suzie, unable to speak just nods her head. The man winks at her,

"Then I shall have to fetch more cups." He leaves the room and returns with two beautiful teacups filled with tea. "Suzie is it?" She nods as her hands take the teacup delicately, she sips the warm liquid. He made it perfectly, just how she likes it, rich with honey and just a dab of sugar. "Haven't seen you around Mon _Chérie_, did you just move in?" His smile is kind and he acts as though he is honestly interested. Mandy, smirks at her friend and casually goes off in search of a pink baby hat, she takes her time, looking at her friend every so often.

"I erm…actually don't live here. I live in England, up there." She points up, 'You idiot!' she thinks to herself 'Don't ramble!' "Whereabouts did you come from?" She says casually, trying to make up from what she just said, his smile doesn't break as he says coolly,

"Paris actually. But I was…how you say…tired of a world full of serious people." He winks at her, "And you must be the same." Suzie blushes fiercely and looks away.

"Always have been." She takes another sip of tea and knots her finger in her hair, like she always does when she's nervous. His right brow goes up in curiosity.

"That makes your hair get split ends if you pull it too much. It breaks and gets messy." She realizes a moment too late what he is talking about and let her hand fall to her side.

"Oh…" She says dumbly. "I always do it when I'm nervous…" She mutters without meaning to.

"What is there to be nervous about?" He is suddenly closer than she realized, she backs away and her clumsy nature gets the better of her, knocking down three empty boxes, he chuckles and helps a very blushing Suzie pick them up. Their hands touch for a moment and a zap of electricity seems to flow through her body, she jerks her and away and their eyes meet for one second before she looks away. His smile widens, making her fall for him deeply, "Would you like to have lunch later perhaps?" He asks her, she does a double take,

"What?!" She says, surprised, "Why would you want to do that…I'm not nice looking…" She blurts out. He raises his brow again,

"I would like to because you're interesting." His smile dies on his lips, "You think you aren't pretty?"

"Interesting? Me? And I'm definitely not pretty…" She senses his disappointment at being turned down, "But…I guess…I mean if you still want to, we could...maybe meet at Minnie's…" She looks at her feet,

"That would be nice. 12:30 if you don't mind. That will give us an hour and a half." He smiles and notices Mandy holding one of his baby hats. "Excuse me" he says to Suzie to ring up her purchase.

'Did that really just happen….' Suzie asks herself…'Did he really just ask me to lunch?' Her heart beats faster as Mandy drags her out of the shop, she looks back and see's the man looking at her, smiling.

----8786856759

**Okay so this is the first chapter in a short fic about Suzie Quintin Verfaille (Vere fy) She is the Mad Hatters mother. This is about her meeting Reginalds father and how they came to be together. I'm not really sure how long it will be though...**

But...what about his name!? She doesnt know it yet mwahaa!! How about that...going to lunch with someone you dont even know their name haha!!

This is a late birthday present for Mandy-Dandy! I am using her name in the fic (hope you love it!)

10 cookies to anyone who can guess who Mandy is portraying. It is quite simple if you think about it

Much love to Mandy!  
Much love to Brianna Garcia for creating Reginald  
and Much love to me because I came up with the idea, Mwahaha!!

-Keriann

Reg belongs to Brianna  
Suzie belongs to me  
Mandy belongs to herself (duh!)  
And the mad hatters father belongs to me (though his name isnt meantioned just yet! I think I will use Cornilus Benjamin Topper! Then I will credit OneLittleSpark1928 on most of the name haha) 


End file.
